villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Alan Yates
for those who are unaware Cannibal Holocaust is one of the most controversial films ever made - I have omitted some of the scenes depicted in the film as I believe them to be far to explicit for this wiki.. if you get a chance to watch this film please be aware that it contains extremely offensive material and is NOT for the faint-hearted (I personally found the fim to be offensive but I've added the information on Alan and his crew to this wiki out of a desire to inform people of villains, regardless of my personal opinion on the subject) Inferno Pendragon 18:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) well to be fair this was an exploitation film - the point of these films is to shock the audience.. though this one certainly pushed the limits for its time (it's not totally without merit though, some see it as a social commentary on how "cultured" people are often just as savage as the so-called "primitive" cultures) One-Above-All 00:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Eh...It just goes to show you how sick the human mind truly can be...--Lightsaber Guy 00:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) scary thing is this is only considered the 20th most controversial movie of all time - despite its infamy *shrugs* - at any rate its all about personal taste in the end: by all means watch this film if you want but be prepared if you do (however it is almost impossible to find it uneditted as most countries forbid it to be shown in that format) Inferno Pendragon 05:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 20th? 20th?! Are you serious?! There is something more sick than this(or at least more controversial)?!--Lightsaber Guy 20:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bloodsucking Freaks, I Spit On Your Grave, Deliverance and some other "nasties" come to mind (though I wouldn't put Deliverance in the same class as Bloodsucking Freaks - Bloodsucking Freaks was the WORST film ever made - grotesque, monstrous piece of grossness) it's kind of sad/worrying how I know of these films but I blame the fact they are so infamous to begin with Inferno Pendragon 20:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Heh, remember when Texas Chainsaw Massacre was banned and "was the worst film ever"?...Guess we've really stepped up since then...--Lightsaber Guy 23:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) there is no comparing Texas Chainsaw Massacre with Bloodsucking Freaks, one is a classic horror the other has naked women being used as dartboards, on-screen lobotomy followed by someone drinking blood through a straw.. and that's the stuff I'm allowed to write about here as the other stuff would be too graphic (your right though - censorship in the past was stricter, too strict at one point.. like that stupid Comics Code: in the end I believe it's people's choice to watch what they want, but they should be prepared.) Inferno Pendragon 08:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hey you guys want a sick film - how about the Human Centipede? that is a new release and is by far one of the most disturbing/horrible films created (I have no intention to see it) - reading the plot alone makes a lot of people feel ill Little-Red 22:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I heard about that one, I think its borderline porn rather than horror though.. (then again so are a lot of exploitation films) - I'll give the creators of Human Centipede credit at least: they wanted to make a horrible film and the succeeded (and no, I haven't seen it - never will either.. way too nasty for my taste) Inferno Pendragon 20:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Concerning the article, where it says "though he did show objection to Faye's death at first, until Mark convinced him to continue". But, weren't Alan and Faye were killed about the same time?--Lightsaber Guy 00:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) like I said, it is confusing at times as to what the heck is going on in this movie so errors may occur - however Faye was raped/killed before Alan, as Alan was the last to die: he and Mark videotaped the tribe killing her and mutilating her.. within minutes the tribe decided to kill them as well since they basically started the whole thing.. Inferno Pendragon 01:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) may just be me but I'll go on record here as saying the movie is not as horrific as some would say - it is an exploitation film from an era of cinema when violence, rape and controversy was rampant (kind of returning to that in modern times): some hated it, some loved it.. most kind of stayed on the side.. at any rate: Alan was the last to die, he videotaped Faye's mutilation/death by the tribe - an act of hubris in a way as he could of ran away but was determined to finish his "documentary" (which was actually borderline snuff porn) - although the entire crew were arrogant and cruel, in a sad way they represented the "civilised" world and how it can be just as brutal (if not more) than the "savage" world.. the thing that made Holocaust controversial was the fact they used real animals in scenes of torture - which is unacceptable by today's standards and the director himself has said if he could go back he'd of removed that content.. Queen Misery 11:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Child Murderer? ..this is a tricky one but I may as well ask, could Alan be considered for "child murderer" since he burnt down an entire village (along with his friend, I may add) - women and children were involved, though we never see children die (for obvious reasons).. I'd say it's heavily implied though The Cauldron 15:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) given he killed people for kicks I wouldn't put it past him but it was never specifically stated in the film so I don't know, could be a case of exaggerating things (he did burn an entire village down but that's mass murder rather than specific "child murder") Inferno Pendragon 07:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Not a Complete Monster at the risk of being unpopular for defending a fictional rapist let me explain first that Alan Yates is not a nice character, however he is not a Complete Monster for several reasons - first, he is the main male lead of the film, by definition this makes him the "hero", we may not like him but he still the "hero".. same as Judge Dredd or Hulk or Punisher, who all torture and maim enemies yet are still the "hero" of a movie / franchise.. being moral does not make one a hero, being the main focus of a story does. second and more important for failing CM status is that Alan Yates has a genuine friendship with the crew, yes they are disrepectful of other cultures but Alan clearly cares for his crew and sees them as friends - so he's not the diabolical Devil figure people seem to think, he's not pleasant but he's not a complete psychopath Chris-Wreckless (talk) 23:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay, one that doesn't make him a hero. That only makes him a villain protagonist. Also, didn't he consider leaving his "friends" when the natives were finally fed up with them and began to slaughter them? Also, again, the movie tries to make a point that humanity can be savages and it questions who the real monsters were after the police had retrieved the lost footage taken during their being massacred by the natives. And, what do you mean about him getting eaten alive by the cannibals? He more than earned that fate after he had raped most of the native women, murdered a good bit of them, and did other atrocious things to them. He more than deserved to suffer a most agonizing death for his treatment towards the natives. Also, he's confirmed by TV Tropes to be a Complete Monster on their section for films, so there. Overall, he is no hero, he is a monster, plain and simple. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 00:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky seriously? are we going to even attempt to go here? Alan Yates is one of the most EVIL characters in fiction.. please tell me this is a trolling attempt because here is some key differences between Alan Yates and any other anti-hero you listed: neither Hulk, Dredd nor Punisher have - *burned entire villages while forcing natives to stay inside the houses, filming them to the point of their charred bodies being shown. *raped a woman and laughed about it, then chuckled at her impaled body because it made "good film" *filmed their own "friends" being torn apart and eaten by cannibals (btw he didn't care about their deaths, he was scared of being killed himself - he realized "oh shit, my evil actions have pissed people off and they may hurt me, gotta run") *been described as symbolic of racism, dehumanization and the evils of the "civilized" world and how it often brutalizes the so-called "savage" world. so in short, my friend, Aland Yates is about as sympathetic as the S.S. Officers who gased Jewish mothers and children, the fact he is the main character does not change that.. remember Hitler is the main character of Rise of Evil and Downfall.. try and tell me Hitler was a "hero" - I'd love to explain why that would be a bad idea.. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 00:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I think what he was meaning to say was "protagonist." Being the center of moral focus in a story does not make one a hero. You can have a story featuring a genocidal dark warlord who destroyed universes for fun, and does that make him a hero? Not in the least. But, he's the center of the story and the main character, so we can call him the "protagonist antagonist." Alan Yates fits the CM like a glove because he's a despicably chilling example of the deep savagery inside even the most so called of sophisticated humans. Humans are animals, and if Yates doesn't prove that I don't know what does. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ']] 01:51, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Alan Yates actually shot one of his "friends" to assist the cannibals in devouring him. Granted, he did seem to show concern when Faye was being murdered, but considering that Mark was able to persuade him to continue on with the snuff film (and the rape scene), it was more likely that he lusted for her more than anything else... 22:47 Pigletisbacon July 8, 2014 Faye was Alan's girlfriend so his concern was geniune - anyway.. I won't argue much more, he's still a psychopath Chris-Wreckless (talk) 19:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, gee, he didn't seem to mind when he was trying to take pics of her gruesome murder. Again, just because a male villain would have a girlfriend doesn't mean anything if it's shown that they don't love their girlfriends. Just look at Syndrome from ''The Incredibles, or The Joker from Batman. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 19:47, July 26, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky his "concern" faded when he happily gang-raped the native woman while laughing at Faye for getting pissed, he shoved her and wrestled with her in the mud as if playing despite basically killing another woman.. so yeah.. even Faye at that point knew Yates was a beast : however I agree this has gone on long enough, I say just drop it.. he's really not a sympathetic character unless you give MUCH better reasons that aren't made null by the film's canon Inferno Pendragon (talk) 19:51, July 26, 2014 (UTC) If it's all the same to you, I don't think Mirage was his girlfriend so much as his associate, as he only hit on her once (which admittedly wasn't a smart idea as he was willing to risk her safety just to prove a point with Mr. Incredible not too long ago)...but yes, a Complete Monster can have a girlfriend or a boyfriend...so long as they are willing to toss them into a pool of lava or something if it suited them... For example, take a look at Norman from Rose Madder...sure, he was married to the heroine...and he also happened to be a cop...but was he a good person? He was anything but. He beat his wife so hard that she suffered a miscarriage...and from what it says on his page he regularly abused his position along with his "buddy cop"... And when she tried to escape from him, he made it his mission to hunt her down and torture her to death...and boy, was he a brutal interrogator. Pigletisbacon 16:51 July 30, 2014 On my scale of evil from 1 to 22 Alan Yates is a 22. Silent Mocker august 3,2014 isn't that the highest possible score a villain can have? if so then no one should be arguing about Yates being a CM at all.. that'd put him right up there with the most heinous characters in fiction Doctor Mad (talk) 17:04, August 3, 2014 (UTC) People agrue that Alan Yates isn't a cm that's news to me I think he is the definition of a cm he tourtes innocent tribes and murdered some of them. 18:11 august 3 2014 well some claimed he wasn't a CM because he "had friends" and Faye was his "girlfriend" - I really don't get that at all but have learned not to argue with some people.. I'm pretty sure CM can have friends anyway, he didn't exactly seem to treat them well and his concern at the end was more cowardice (since he was scared of dying rather than saving said friends) Doctor Mad (talk) 17:16, August 3, 2014 (UTC) He is a torture murderer that's why he is level 22 I'm just going to say this briefly as this talkpage is already rather large for such an obscure (yet infamous) villain - as someone who has studied this film I can't fathom the mentally of people claiming Yates is a geniune friend to anyone.. he murdered the crew and, yes, even Faye.. now it is true he wanted to save Faye but that is not a redeeming factor by any means : his eyes said it all.. he was scared of dying and in the end that fear, mixed with bloodlust, meant even his small moment of wanting to "save" Faye died away and he filmed her demise.. Inferno also said it well - any man who happily gang-rapes a stranger and laughs about it in front of his "girlfriend" is by no means a loving partner.. the closest we got to Yates ever being remotely "nice" was when he admitted he'd really "screwed himself" due to his actions, still nowhere near remorse as he was doing everything in his power to get the heck out of the jungle with his snuff film Queen Misery (talk) 22:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC)